


Ana'duna Thera (Collection of Khadgar/NElf OC Stories)

by Darthkitty24



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Dalaran, Druids, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Night Elf, Stormwind City, War of the Thorns | Burning of Teldrassil, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, World of Warcraft: Legion, World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthkitty24/pseuds/Darthkitty24
Summary: Collection of my stories about my Night Elf druid and her friends. Some go in order and others don't, it's a dumping ground for my personal lore for Milladras Starrunner.
Relationships: Khadgar (Warcraft)/Original Female Character(s), Khadgar/Night Elf | Elves (Warcraft), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Varian Wrynn & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Birds of a Feather

Milladras desperately needed a break. Just one day where it didn't seem like the fate of the world rested on her shoulders. Of course it didn't _all_ rest on her. But when every waking moment revolved around the Legion and Gul’dan, she would be damned if she couldn't take one day to get away from it all. There was one person that crossed her mind as she made up her plans that could really benefit from, what she sarcastically called, ‘Operation One Day of Down Time’.

“Archdruid!” Thisalee jogged over just as she had sent out her last troops on several missions.

“How can I help you?” Milladras hid her scowl at the delay in her leaving.

“Naralex needs me to accompany him to the Lost Temple with him and I wanted to run it by you.”

“It's fine by me. Take the Ancient with you. He's been chomping at the bark to go to the Broken Shore.” The two druids laughed. Thisalee saluted her superior and ran off to join Naralex at the portal to Deliverance Point. Retreating back into her quarters for her time on the Isles, Milladras changed out of her combat armor and slid on more casual clothes, all the while giving Zen’kiki instructions for the day should anyone search her out. Once dressed, the Archdruid hastily made her way up the hill to the Dalaran portal and stepped through before anyone else could distract her.

The morning sun sparkled beautifully on the rooftops while the city slept. She hoped it wasn’t too early for her friend but the sooner they got off of the Broken Isles the better. The streets were relatively empty aside from a few guards and Kirin Tor mages milling about. Everyone had the same air about them as Milladras did, wanting to be left alone while they made their way through the city. At the base of the Violet Citadel, she noticed the light coming from his chambers signalling he was indeed awake. The guardians just glanced at each other as the night elf transformed into an owl and soared to the balcony where she landed and turned back into her normal form.

Khadgar groaned, lowering his head onto the table, glancing sideways at the parchment in his hand. How long had he been awake? He set the paper down and just stared at the wall. He closed his eyes and must have fallen asleep because he dreamt of someone kneeling beside him and rubbing his back.

“Silly man.” A voice spoke. He knew that voice. The hand on his back stopped and moved to his hair, fingers running through his silver locks.

“Millie?” He opened his eyes and was met with the soft glow of blue eyes and her smile. “Am I asleep?”

“No.” She laughed quietly, standing up. “Come on, I want to take you somewhere.”

“Now?” He yawned and sat up.

“Yes now. I’m on an important mission.” Her face was dead serious so he hurriedly woke himself back up and followed her to the balcony.

“Where are we going?” His question went unanswered as the Archdruid threw herself from the railings, laughing as she plummeted before rising once more as an owl. Khadgar just rolled his eyes and transformed into his raven and following her to Krasus Landing where she greeted one of his mages who was holding open a portal.

“Is this the right one?” The mage asked.

“Yes. Thank you.” Milladras stepped through, grabbing Khadgar and pulling him with her. On the other side, he took a minute to take in his surroundings.

“We’re in Hearthglen?” What on Azeroth was this woman doing? “What sort of mission has led us here?” A sly smirk spread on her pale lips. She’s possessed by the fel, she’s brought me here to kill me, he thought. Once more, in a shower of feathers, she took to the sky. Sighing, he followed suit, flying as fast as he could to catch up. She led him over Tirisfal Glades.

“I needed to get away from the chaos for a little while. I thought you could use a break as well.” The owl offered her explanation on the sudden trip.

“You said it was an important mission! The Legion is advancing on the Broken Shore and we’re taking some time off?” The small raven stopped and just looked at the massive violet bird.

“If we do not rest, for even a few hours, we’re going to burn out. We are no good to the world if we are dead.”

She started off again and the two flew in silence until she suddenly dropped down to land in a clearing untouched by the scourge's corruption. With an elegant twirl, the owl turned back into the tall elf he knew all too well. The sunlight illuminated her long white hair as she slowly stepped into a circle of giant mushrooms.

“Amazing. I’ve never seen a faerie ring this large before.” Khadgar circled the ring, taking in everything about the oddity.

“I used to come here with some old friends. It was our favourite place to get away from whatever war we were fighting.”

“It is quite a peaceful spot, I would have never known that Tirisfal could still hold such beauty.” He stopped his observations and glanced at his old friend who stood amongst the fungus. He thought about all of the times she had done things like this, things to take his mind off of the countless battles, things that made his understanding of her change.

“Why don’t you conjure us some food?” Milladras unclasped her cloak and laid it out on the grass. They both sat and Khadgar summoned a loaf of bread effortlessly.

“I feel you only keep me around for my delicious treats.” He laughed as he tore off a chunk and handed it to Milladras. They ate in a comfortable quiet and simply enjoyed the sounds of nature long after the bread was gone. The sun was well overhead when the mage noticed some rather odd changes in the clearing. Faerie dragons started to emerge from the treelines along with an assortment of scourge-touched bear and deer. “Millie what are al-”

“Shh, come one.” She carefully got up and gathered her cloak in her arms. “Be sure not to spook them.” He curiously followed her to a large oak tree outside of the mushroom ring. With one high leap, the druid pulled herself up onto a thick branch, leaning down and offering her arms to Khadgar. Once he was pulled up and settled on the branch, he quietly inquired about the odd gathering.

“Why have they come here?” Still too loud for her liking, she put a finger on his lips and leaned in close to briefly explain.

“No one knows why but they gather here occasionally to perform.” Khadgar felt nervous with her so close.

“Perform?” She ignored him and simply watched as the dragons converged on the circle, Khadgar focusing on them as well. The seven creatures started emitting a strange beam, their lights meeting in the center over the ring. A soft music came from them as well. Milladras smiled and laid her head on her friend's shoulder. The faerie dragons put on their strange light show for only a few minutes but it was something Khadgar would never forget. Once their ritual drew to a close, the beasts retreated back to where ever they came.

“What did you think?” The elf jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully, looking up and smiling at him.

“I’ve never experienced anything like it!” He carefully jumped and landed safely with her help. “Thank you, this is exactly what I needed. Well, this and a nap.”

“You are right, the day is still young.” She laughed. “Take us back then, mighty Khadgar.” With a stylish flourish, he summoned a portal back to his quarters and the two stepped through.

“That was truly amazing, Millie.” The woman pushed him to the small bed in the corner of the room and sat him down, kneeling to take his boots off. “I can do that.”

“No, if I left now you would just go back to working.”

“I- you’re right. But you would do the same.” He undid his heavy robes and dropped them to the floor, straightening out his tunic. Milladras did the same with her cloak and crawled onto the covers, sitting against the wall and laying his head in her lap. She ran her long fingers through his hair in a soothing manner, locking eyes with the mage.

“Your eyes are so young, have I ever told you that?”

“Every time you see me.” He closed his eyes and smiled softly, thoroughly enjoying the way she played with his greyed hair. “You should have seen me before the curse.”

“The way you are now is fine with me, though I do miss the beard you sported in Outland.” She laughed quietly, running her hand down to rest on his stubbled cheek. “Now quiet, silly man, and go to sleep.” The sun shone high over the mage city of New Dalaran, nevertheless the two heroes finally got the rest they deserved.


	2. Lost

The streets of Dalaran were filled with chaos. Since the appearance of Argus in the sky, the citizens of the floating city were in a panic. Milladras observed the masses of scared people as she weaved her way through the streets in an attempt to meet with Khadgar in the Violet Citadel, dodging the runners. Some voiced doubts of the Kirin Tor, others muttered in gibberish, and the doomsayers were no help to the mayhem with their pamphlets and words of validation. She tried to ignore the doomsayers and frightened citizens but something stuck out to her amongst the shouting and ruckus. One little noise stopped the Archdruid in her tracks as she glanced around to find the source. No one else seemed to hear it, if they did they simply ignored it. Milladras honed in on the soft whimpers and made her way to it. A child, no older than six, stood in a corner crying for her mother and father. In an instance the tall night elf had sat herself on her knees in front of the child.

“Tell me what is wrong, young one.” She spoke softly. The young girl raised her face out of her hands, eyes widened in surprise at seeing a champion in front of her.

“I c-can’t f-f-find my mommy or d-daddy and I’m l-lost!” The girl started sobbing.

“It’ll be alright. Do you know where they went?”

“Th-ey said they w-were going to t-the bank for a-answers.” She seemed to be calming down, though only slightly. Milladras waved over a passing guard.

“Well met, Archdruid.” He greeted. The girl glanced between Milladras and the guard.

“This child has lost her parents, could you check both banks for them?” The guard nodded as she whispered the situation to him. “Now can you tell us your name? This kind guard will go find them for you and bring them back here, okay?” The girl nodded, wiping her eyes.

“My n-name is Ewelina Thackeray.”

“Alright sweetheart, I will be back with them shortly.” The guard left hurriedly to search.

“Why don’t I stay here with you and keep you company? Would you like that?” The girl nodded and sat down in her outstretched arms. “Why don’t I tell you some stories from my adventures.” Ewelina smiled at Milladras’ suggestion.

Across the city, Khadgar paced the Citadel. Where was Archdruid Starrunner? He had an important task for her and she was nowhere to be seen. He decided to search the city for her in case she was being hassled by one of those damned doomsayers. The archmage transformed into a raven and flew off to find his champion. He flew over the entire city it seemed until the blue glow of her scythe and long white hair caught his eye. Landing a few yards away and returning to normal, he started for her, about to call out her name when he heard her telling a familiar story to a child that sat in her lap.

“And then he blasted the beast away. If it wasn’t for the Archmage I would have been Rylak food.” Milladras laughed. Her back was to him so she didn’t see him approach. The girl she was talking to did notice however, eyes going wide and locking on him. The archdruid noticed the shift in her focus and turned to see what had grabbed her attention. She flashed him a welcoming smile. “Ishnu-alah, Archmage. I was just telling young Ewelina here about the time you saved my life in Nagrand.” The man chuckled at the memory.

“Which you have done for me plenty a time.” He sat beside Milladras. Ewelina still seemed starstruck to be sitting with two of Azeroth’s finest heroes. “I was worried that I might have to save you again which is why I came looking for you.”

“I apologize, I found miss Thackeray in peril and just had to help.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” He said to the young human. The girl was shy towards him, clinging tighter to the archdruid.

“Don’t be afraid of silly ol’ Khadgar. He is one of the nicest of all of Azeroth’s champions.” Ewelina shook her head.

“He can’t be nicer than you!” The two adults laughed.

“You’re right, but he can be equally as nice can’t he?” Milladras locked eyes with the mage. “He’s been kind when no one else was. He’s helped unite the Horde and the Alliance for a common cause.”

“I know, he’s just so awesome.” The girl finally let go of the night elf and faced Khadgar. The two heroes told stories from past conflicts and present, Milladras even talking about her childhood home of Suramar. Khadgar knew little about her life there, never thinking about how she felt being back after so many millenia. Time seemed to slow as the girl listened contently to crazy rescues and harrowing missions and it got her thinking about the two.

“You couldn’t hang onto me long enough and I fell into the lake!” Khadgar scolded softly.

“Well I wouldn’t have dropped you if you had just let me transform into a drake! One owl carrying a human and an unconscious dwarf was doomed from takeoff.” Milladras huffed. The girl giggled and locked eyes with Khadgar.

“So are you in love with Millie? Mommy says that you favor her over all the other champions. Is it because you love her? Is that why you called her here, to confess your undying love for her?” She took a breath before continuing. “Millie said you two were close friends in Draenor. Is that when you first fell for her? She said you two did everything together.”

Khadgar and Millaras’ faces burned bright red at the girls barrage of questions. The Archdruid couldn’t help but laugh at Khadgar’s shocked look though. In truth, she had been wondering the same thing for some time now but knew it wasn’t her place to ask.

“Just because two people are close, young one, doesn’t mean they are in love. The Archmage and I are merely good friends, isn’t that right?” Milladras looked him in the eye.

“Y-yes, that’s right.” He stuttered once he got over the surprise of the topic.

“Archdruid!” The guard from before ran over with two worried people behind him. “Oh, Archmage, hello.”

“Lina!” The girl's mother cried out in relief.

“Mommy, daddy!” She hurried out of Milladras’ lap and into her parents arms.

“Thank you Archdruid! Thank you.” Her father shook her hand and walked with his family away from the two heroes. Ewelina waved over her father’s shoulder. Khadgar looked back at Milladras and noticed the soft smile on her face as she watched the three disappear around the corner. There was the slightest touch of sadness in her eyes as she turned to walk to the Citadel, not waiting for Khadgar to join her.

“Milladras wait.” He caught up to her.

“So Khadgar, what can I help you with today? Shutting down portals, slaying scores of demons, or even doing research with your mages?” He dropped his questions and walked alongside his longtime friend.

“Well I was hoping to read what your researchers had found on your weapon.” Once inside the Citadel, the two took a portal opened by the mage to the Purple Parlor.

“So that’s why Celadine sent me with this massive tome.” Milladras settled herself on one of the chairs, heaving the heavy book onto the table. “Was that all?”

“Uh,” Khadgar sat across from her, pulling the book to him and opening the cover. “Yes, yes I believe so.” They sat in silence for a moment before the night elf rose.

“I guess I will go see Aimee about some carrot cake. Just send that silly orb of yours again when you are done with the book. Oh, I almost forgot.” The woman reached behind her neck and unclasped a cord that had gone unnoticed by Khadgar. “I got this from that weird guy that wears the murloc suit. I thought you would like it.” She walked behind him and leaned over to gently put the gift on him. While she fidgeted with the pesky clasp, Khadgar took a breath and spoke.

“It was Draenor.” He waited with bated breath for any sign of acknowledgement. Her hands had stopped moving on his neck. Milladras walked to the doorway of the balcony and looked back with a shy grin.

“I know.” With a dramatic flair, she threw herself from the balcony, letting out a happy hoot as she transformed into an owl and flew off to Aimee’s cart. Khadgar looked down and took the pendant of his new necklace in his finger and ran a thumb over it. The polished ivory murloc glistened in the light.

“Sorry, Wrynn.” He sighed, dragging his hands down his face. That woman...


	3. Uuna

Nimble hands worked to weave the tedious strands together. The thin green stems were fragile and she took care not to tear them or the petals of the blossoms that adorned each one. Every now and then she halted her braiding to brush her long white hair from her face. After several long minutes, she placed her finished project onto the head of her companion.

“A crown! It’s so pretty!” The ghostly little girl exclaimed, twirling around and gently touching one of the flowers. She looked up at her tall elven friend. “You can’t fight the dark without a crown, friend. It's the rules.” The little draenei beamed.

“Of course.” Milladras smiled at the spirit. “Now let’s go see a friend who might have some insight into how to help you, Uuna.” The kaldorei stood and motioned for her to follow. She led the way through the Dreamgrove, where she had taken Uuna to gather flowers for a crown, up the hill towards the portal to Dalaran. Halfway up the hill Uuna cried out. Milladras turned around to see dark tendrils materialize around the ghost child.

“It's dark again! Where did you go? Don't leave me!” The tendrils began to encapsulate the small creature. Milladras reached for the girl, trying to pull her out of their grasp while bombarding them with solar energy.

“Uuna, no! You can’t take her!” The druid screamed.

“No! Let me go! Help, friend! Help!” Uuna struggled but the tendrils won, dragging her into darkness.

“Uuna!” Milladras collapsed on the spot that her friend once stood. The other druids in the Grove kept a wide berth from their superior, not wanting to get near her as astral energy surged around her body. With wild eyes, Milladras lurched forward, running through the portal. On the other side she wasted no time leaping into the air and transforming, feathers replacing her red robes. She hurried to the Violet Citadel, hovering at the entrance to catch his attention before ascending to his quarters. Khadgar opened the door to his balcony once he had teleported to his room, barely dodging the Kaldorei barging in.

“Mill-” He closed the door, turning to the pacing woman.

“I have to get her back, Khadgar. I can’t leave her to it!” She stopped pacing, turning with a severe look on her face. The Archmage crossed the room, placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

“What are you talking about?” Her eyes filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing into his neck.

“It took Uuna from me. I promised her I would help her but now she’s gone and I need to get her back!” Milladras clung to him, fear of what would happen to the little girl racing through her thoughts. “She must be so scared all alone in the dark, Khadgar.”

“Shh, just take a breath and tell me what happened.” He guided her to his bedside, sitting her down and kneeling in front of her. Milladras told of how she had found a small doll on the corpse of a demon she had slain on Argus, how she had tucked it away until she could give it the proper treatment deserving of the poor child who had owned it. She explained that a little Draenei girl had appeared shortly after she began carrying the doll, that the girl seemed to be lost in the darkness and she had helped her find a bit of light. Khadgar listened, taking note of the small blue doll that Milladras now clutched to her chest, knowing how hard she had tried to help the lost soul of the doll’s owner.

“I can’t let the darkness have her. There must be some way to enter the realm of shadows and rescue her, right?” Milladras locked pleading eyes with him. “Maybe it’s like the Emerald Dream, if I could find a way-”

“It’s too dangerous.” Khadgar interrupted. “The shadow is different than the Dream. You would have no way to get back, Azeroth would lose you. I would lose you.” He said, shaking his head.

“I made a promise to Uuna!” She argued. “I’m going to die one day, at least I would die knowing that she…” She fell silent, thinking.

“No, no, no. What are you thinking?” Khadgar frowned as she stood suddenly.

“You can’t stop me, Khadgar.” She pushed past him, quickly opening the balcony door and stepping out, throwing him one last glance. “I’m going to help her find the light.” With that, she slammed the door shut and flew off to find an alchemist crazy enough to make her an elixir.

The Goblin grinned, pocketing the substantial payment the Kaldorei in front of him had poured into his open palm.

“Now I can’t promise you’ll wake up from this, sweetheart.” He handed her the small vial of black liquid.

“That’s what I’m counting on.” Milladras left the small shop, walking through the streets of Dalaran, thinking of how she should go about her plan.

“Millie!” She turned to see her longtime friend with his pet, Krindordron and his fox Tiha, walking towards her. “What are you doing in Dalaran?” Milladras shushed him and pulled him into an empty alley.

“I need you to do me a favor, please, Krin.” She begged, not waiting for an answer before unstopping the vial and downing it.

“Whoah what is going on?” The Sin’dorei exclaimed.

“Just watch over me, okay? Until I get back…” The white haired elf sank to her knees, the world around her fading. Krindordron quickly caught her before her head hit the ground.

“Millie? Millie!” He cried out to her, feeling her cheek which had gone cold and clammy. Tiha paced in front of them, whining and pawing at the incapacitated druid.

The world looked vastly different than normal. The only colors were various shades of grey, black, and blinding white. Milladras wandered about, looking for any sign of Uuna. She came upon the graveyard the was nestled in Dalaran, a large figure hovering over one of the stones. It noticed Milladras approach, turning its ghostly head to look at her.

“You do not belong here, Archdruid.” It stated, its voice feminine and hollow.

“Please, I'm looking for a little girl named Uuna, have you seen her?” The Val’kyr-like figure thought for a moment.

“I have heard the cries of the child you speak of.”

“Can you help me get to her? The shadow stole her away from me.” Milladras stepped back when the figure floated closer, gently touching a cold finger to her chest.

“I shall mark you, that you may pass into this realm and seek her out. She resides in a place where the barrier between the realms of life and death are thin, and spill over into your world. Be warned, you have no power in this place, it's denizens cannot be harmed by mortals. Try as you might, you may not be able to aid your friend.” The spirit warned, removing her finger. “I will return you to the living. Tread carefully, Milladras Starruner, your quest to save her might be your end.”

“Thank you, spirit, but that is a risk I am willing to take.” Bright light filled her vision for a moment before darkness fell. Her eyes fluttered open and she was back in Dalaran, cradled in someone's arms. Her vision focused and was met with angry blue eyes. “Hello.” She smiled weakly. His thick white brows furrowed, a frown setting on his lips. Milladras sat up, looking around to see that Krindordron was still there by her side.

“What the hell were you thinking? When I get my hands on the person who made you that draught, I’m going to turn them into a sheep for the rest of their days!” Khadgar exploded.

“Millie, you were dead!” Krindordron looked pale, hands shaking. “I-I didn’t know what to do so I sent Tiha to get the Archmage and you...you were gone.” The Archdruid looked between the two.

“I know how to get to her, the spirit showed me an-”

“No!” Khadgar shouted, scaring the two elves. “Milladras you are not leaving my sight anytime soon until you stop this suicide mission.” He ordered. He looked to Krindordron for back up.

“When you put it like that…” She sent a wink to Krindordron. “Then you are really not going to like this.” In the blink of an eye, she had summoned three treants, each one blocking the mage and hunter from pursuing her as she transformed and flew off towards the room under Dalaran that held the portal she needed. Her treants didn’t hold long against the two men but it was enough for her to reach the Portrait Room and run down the stairs to the Northrend portal. Milladras was sure they didn’t see which one she had escaped through, so stopped to catch her breath for a moment on top of the Wyrmrest Temple. The spirit’s clue had been enough for her to figure out where to go, remembering an encounter she had had once while in Dragonblight. Once rested, she took off again.

Back in the Portrait Room, Khadgar berated himself for not stopping her. At least the first time she crossed over she did so with someone around to watch over her but now she was Light knows where, alone. He had dismissed the Huntmaster, assuring him that he would alert him to her return, and retiring to his own quarters. Now there was nothing he could do but wait for her to come back, if she came back. He couldn’t stay angry with her and her actions, though. She had a motherly personality which had saved him more times than he liked to admit. His mind wandered to the day she found that little girl that had gotten lost in the panic over Argus’s emergence in the sky. Their feelings had been laid out by a mere child, and when she left him that day… His fingers met the trinket that hung from his neck.

Hours passed, the sun setting, the streets dying down, and still no sign of Milladras. Khadgar tried to occupy his mind with some long neglected reading but he didn’t get very far. He stepped out into the night air to clear his thoughts, the cool breeze soothing him slightly as he looked over the city. Something caught his attention down below, two spectral forms emerging from the Portrait Room. The larger figure looked up, pointing him out to the smaller one. The larger specter became solid, a familiar bird taking its place and allowing the small figure atop.

“-ow, a floating city! How does it do that?” Khadgar heard a child's voice as the owl flew closer. The bird landed and allowed the ghost child to hop off before changing back into an elf. Khadgar enveloped Milladras in his arms without a second thought. He thought he had lost her twice in one day and now here she was in his embrace.

“Millie…” He breathed in her scent, exhaling in relief that she was alive and safe. She returned his gesture, hands digging into his back. He noticed how they trembled slightly.

“Is this your boyfriend?” The little girl giggled, tugging on Khadgar’s thick robe. Milladras let out a laugh, releasing her grip and kneeling in front of the girl.

“Yes, you could say that.” She smiled. Khadgar was taken aback by her words, eyes wide when she looked up at him. “Khadgar, this is Uuna. Uuna, Khadgar.” She introduced the two happily. He shook off his surprise and knelt by the girl as well, taking in her appearance. She was a young Draenei child holding the doll the Milladras had earlier and a little toy wand, a crown of flowers atop her head.

“I’m very glad that she was able to find you, Uuna. And that you’re safe now.” He smiled, glancing at Milladras. “You both are.” He reached for her hand, pulling it to his lips and placing a soft kiss on the top of it.

“I am going to take her to the Dreamgrove to settle in for the night.” Milladras stood, Khadgar standing as well, her hand still in his. “I’ll be back, dalah'surfal.” She whispered to him before taking Uuna in her arms and teleporting to the Grove. He didn’t speak much Darnassian but he had heard Malfurion and Tyrande refer to each other as such so he knew it must mean something very special to their people. Khadgar smiled to himself as he went back into his room, leaving the door open, and cleaning up his books.

“Dalah’surfal…” He repeated to himself, running a hand through his ash grey hair. He owed a debt to Uuna, it seemed it took children pointing out what two adults had ignored to change their minds. “Perhaps I could get her a new wand.”

_**Uuna hugs you.** _


	4. Morning

Blinding light filtered through the stained glass windows of the room. The white haired elf rolled away from the irritating brightness of the early morning sun. She buried her face in the sinewy back of her companion, inhaling deeply his scent. Arms wrapped around his waist, a memory stirred within her mind of the last time she had shared a bed with someone. She remembered the pang of disappointment that had filled her when she had reached for the former human king to find nothing but a cold patch so many moons ago. It had been a one time thing but it still hurt that they ignored that night ever happened. As she lay there, she let her mind drift to the little ghost girl she had saved a few days prior and hoped that she was being welcomed in the Grove. Thoughts of Uuna had roused another memory, much more painful than that night in Draenor with Varian Wrynn. No, this was before even that, after the Shado-Pan had proclaimed that Garrosh Hellscream would stand trial for his atrocities across Pandaria and Azeroth. It was Tyrande Whisperwind’s vision she showed during her questioning of Velen. Chromie had pulled up the scene using the Hourglass her counterpart had made to help with the trial. The look on the innocent Draenei girls face as she was run through, the sickening squelch of blood spattering to the ground, Durotan’s despaired cry, it was something she would never forget. It had made her want to wretch there in the makeshift court but she swallowed her feelings and looked on. That girl was no older than Uuna, might have been her if she hadn’t have died thousands of years before on Argus.

“What is it?” A groggy voice broke her nightmarish reverie. Khadgar had awoken when he felt warm dampness running down his shoulder blade and rolled over to see Milladras lost in thought, tears pouring from her eyes. He brought a hand to her cheek to wipe at the crystal droplets.

“Just a painful memory surfacing, nothing to concern yourself with, dalah'surfal.” She forced away the thoughts of the trial. Khadgar’s deep blue eyes were filled with concern but knew better than to pester her about it. “You’re still here.” She smiled softly, covering the hand on her cheek with her own.

“Of course, where else would I be?” He chuckled. He didn’t miss the hint of sadness that flashed her features once more. She had said the same thing days ago when they awoke in his chambers.

“I’m sorry.” Milladras shook her head and Khadgar knew what she had meant. He didn’t know what to say to that, the rumors still vivid in his mind. The gossip of the garrison’s inhabitants was quick to get around that their commander had laid with their king. “Nothing, I’m just glad you are.” She breathed, pushing him onto his back so she could rest her head on his chest.

Auburn brows knitted together in frustration. Khadgar promised to send for him when Milladras returned but the Sin’dorei had heard nothing since leaving Dalaran six days ago on an urgent mission. His pacing was closely watched by the silver fox currently laying on his bed, paws and head hung over the edge and eyes following her masters every movement. Maybe he should go check himself on his Kaldorei friend, it does seem the thing Khadgar would keep from h-no the Archmage was a good man and honored his word. He wouldn't withhold news from him just because he was close to her.

Krindordron Dawnfury scowled. A memory came to mind of the day he was sent to Val’Sharah to assist Archdruid Malfurion. Khadgar had called him to Krasus Landing and seemed hesitant to send him on his way to the lush forests. When Krindordron landed in Lorlathil he was slightly surprised to see Milladras conversing with her teacher, Malfurion. When he stopped to think about it, it wasn't so odd that a druid would be with her, what did they call it? Shan’do. She was with her shan’do in the heart of the land of her people. He had helped them fight scores of harpies, demons, and anything Xavius threw at them. Krindordron was there when Tyrande, Milladras, and the other Kaldorei and druids were forced to slay the Dreamer Ysera after she fell to the corruption of the Nightmare. His hand had squeezed hers as she turned her head to the sky when Elune called Ysera to be with her, a single tear sliding down the druid’s pale cheek. The memory angered the hunter. Where had Khadgar been when she-when Tyrande and her people needed him? Off in that damned city of his waiting for others to stop the Legion.

A whimper roused him from his train of thought and he looked down to see Tiha pawing at his leg. She always knew when he was upset and did her best to distract him from whatever plagued his mind. Krindordron smiled, kneeling beside her on the floor, scratching behind her ear.

“Come on, girl. Let's go search Dalaran for her.” He cooed, standing and making his way to the portal. In the city, he decided to try and find his brother and pester him to pass the time. The hunter entered the Citadel and was surprised to see a certain grey haired human missing from the semicircle of Archmages. He spotted his brother behind the group and hastily joined him at the table littered with books.

“If it were up to me, beasts wouldn't be allowed in this place.” The blond elf didn't look up from his reading. “Nor their masters for that matter.”

“Come now, Kreg. You only say such things because it's me you address.” Krindordron smiled, patting his fox on the head.

“Your point?” With a sigh, Kregdordron closed his book and shot an annoyed glance at his twin brother. “What do you want, Krin?”

“You assume I want something from you when I came to enjoy some time with my brother.” The hunter smiled sweetly. Kregdordron rolled his eyes. Krindordron laughed at his twin. “I came to find Milladras, have you seen her around?”

“Again with that filthy-” The blond mage took a deep breath. “I don’t see why you spend so much time with that Kaldorei. Why couldn’t you have fallen for a Sin’dorei instead of chasing after Milladras Starruner.”

“Don’t you dare speak ill of her. You are her friend as well, or have you forgotten?” Krindordron barked at Kregdordron.

“I wouldn’t say that we were ‘friends’ persay.” The mage sat back in his chair, enjoying the anger radiating from the man across from him. “You see, brother, that’s where we differ. I know where to draw the line with the Alliance we are forced to work with. And I’d never chase after an already spoken for woman.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“To answer your first question, I have seen her. Last night, in fact, flying into the window of Archmage Khadgar.” Kregdordron smirked. Krindordron clenched his fists, knuckles white.

“Perhaps it was urgent news, don’t imply things you know nothing about.” The hunter rose to his feet.

“It wasn’t the first time I’d witnessed it. This week, might I add.” Kregdordron reopened his book. “Fine, don’t listen to me. Keep an eye on his tower and see if I am a liar.” Krindordron grimaced, leaving his brother without another word. He went to buy a few pastries for breakfast from Aimee and sat with his loyal fox companion on the well outside of the Bank of Dalaran.

“Here you go, girl.” He tore a piece of bread off for Tiha, keeping an eye on the spires of the Citadel.

Krindordron recalled the first time he had met Milladras, so long ago in the Scryers library in Shattrath. After he and his brother followed Voren’thal the Seer into the Naaru’s care, the forces from Azeroth soon found the city and used it as a hub in the crusade against Illidan Stormrage and his forces, bringing him face to face with the woman he had never known he’d need. She had been rounding a corner of bookshelves when they collided and sent her books scattering across the floor. She was intrigued by his stories of his past and in return she shared her own background and they formed a close friendship. Though, when Illidan was slain, he joined the opposite faction as her but they kept in contact as much as the divide would allow. He often contemplated defecting to the Alliance, especially with Sylvanas in charge.

Movement from the tower in question drew his attention from the past. Sure enough, a large owl swooped down from the high balcony and flew off towards the Greyfang Enclave. Krindordron’s heart sank.

“You there, hunter.” A husky voice startled him, nearly causing him to drop his breakfast. He looked up and met the sightless gaze of a familiar Demon Hunter. “Have you seen my sister?” A’veeana stared down at him, a neutral frown on her dark skin.

“She just fl-”

“Looks like we all had the same idea.” Milladras’ chipper lilt broke their conversation. She looked between her sister and her friend. “Khadgar told me you were looking for me, A’vee.”

“How could you do something so stupid as to risk your life for a mere specter?” A’veeana glared at her little sister. Milladras sat beside Krindordron and lightly scratched Tiha behind the ears, ignoring her sister’s chastising and looked at her male friend.

“I’m sorry I didn’t let you know I was alright, traveling between life and death was exhausting and I collapsed in the Dreamgrove.” It stung hearing her lie straight to his face. “I saved her, Krin. I saved Uuna from the shadows and now she’s safe.” The tremble in her voice drowned the anger at her lies.

“I’m glad she’s alright.” He managed to say.

“Fine, ignore me, little sister. We will talk about this later.” A’veeana warned, storming away from the two elves.

“She’s always been that way.” Milladras sighed. He offered her his extra food which she accepted. “So the Nightborne are going to join Sylvanas. Thalyssra told me a few weeks ago when I met with her in Shal’aran.” Her happiness seemed to evaporate, sadness left in its wake.

“I’m sorry, I know you were hoping to reestablish a kinship with them.”

“I understand her decision, Tyrande was quite harsh with her and said some awful things. I’m just disappointed, I suppose.” She ate a bite of pastry before continuing her thoughts. “I love Tyrande to the ends of Azeroth but it’s that same stubborn superiority complex that most Night Elves believe in that drove me away from my people to begin with. It’s why I cannot work with Maiev after what she did to the Highborne who sought redemption in Darnassus.”

“You’ve mentioned that before.” Krindordron wasn’t sure what to say to her. The two sat in silence and finished their breakfast.

“Alleria wants to speak with you as soon as possible. Any idea what about?”

“No, I guess I should go to her now.” He stood and wiped the crumbs from his armor. “I’ll see you around, right?”

“Of course.” Milladras smiled brightly.


	5. Party

Stormwind Keep was more lively than normal but it seemed for good reason. Khadgar pushed through the crowds of revelars on the steps leading to the castle, amused at the joviality taking place in such troubled times. His reason for visiting the human kingdom could wait, but he thought it rude to leave without at least seeing what was going on. 

The mage nodded and greeted those who spoke as he passed by. Many well known members of the Alliance were in attendance to whatever celebration was going on, Lord Crowley and Shandris spoke to one another over glasses of wine, Mathias Shaw and Valeera lurked around the edges of the crowded room, and Broll Bearmantle was trying to keep Falstad from eating a whole table of food. At the head of the room he saw the young king sitting on the throne, face in his hands and his ears red. He was flanked by King Greymane on his left who seemed to be laughing at the boy’s embarrassment, and a fancy dressed Night Elf on his right, seeming to be the source of his torment. 

Khadgar stopped upon further inspection of the woman and realized it was Archdruid Starrunner. Her normal leather armor was replaced by a deep green, two piece silk ensemble, the skirt carefully embroidered with golden druidic symbols and imagery. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun with white tendrils trailing down either side of her face, her bare midriff adorned with a delicate gold belt. His mind wandered and he pondered if the late Varian had ever seen her dressed so, so-

“Ah, Archmage. A surprise to see you here.” Milladras smiled warmly and waved him over. Anduin shot him a grateful look that he had distracted her from whatever she had been talking about. 

“I hadn’t expected to be wandering into such a grand party, but what’s the occasion?”

“It’s Anduin’s eighteenth birthday. We figured a celebration would lift the peoples spirits.” Genn laid a fatherly hand on Anduin’s shoulder proudly.

“And it’s an excuse for me to catch Genn up on all of the embarrassing stories I have about him.” The druid laughed, earning a groan from the king. “I can restart this one if you’d like to hear it, it’s about our first real time together at the request of his father. He had asked where druid’s clothes went when we transfo-”

“Seems I should be mingling more with my subjects, please do excuse me.” Anduin made a hasty retreat into the crowd. Genn just howled with laughter and followed to keep an eye on him. Milladras turned to Khadgar with mirth in her eyes.

“Come on, party crasher, let’s grab a snack.” The tall woman led the way to the large refreshment tables.

“I didn’t crash the party, in fact, I am the party.” He argued playfully, offering her a warm buttered roll. 

“You didn’t even come dressed properly, do you ever wash that thing?” Milladras pulled at his robe, taking a bite of bread with her other hand. Khadgar looked her over again, so used to seeing the druid in bloodied armor and sweat glistening on her skin as she fought for her planet. 

“You look beautiful tonight, Millie.” He spoke honestly.

“So I don’t look beautiful any other time?” She laughed through a mouthful of bread. Khadgar sometimes wondered if his elven friend wasn’t just a dwarf in disguise. 

“You know what I meant.” She laughed harder at the blush that colored his ears. “Why do I continue to let you hang around?”

“Because no one else would laugh at your jokes, even the not funny ones.” The mage feigned hurt feelings but before he could retort, Milladras was being whisked away by a large Worgen in a traditional Gilnean suit. 

Khadgar couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous as Bromsley spun the elf as she laughed like she hadn’t a care in the world. He wanted to freeze the moment though, as he had never seen her so relaxed and at peace. She was still trying to finish her bread though so dancing with Bromsley was less than elegant and turned into the two druids just swaying and laughing. After finishing her dance with the Worgen, she grabbed Anduin’s hand and forced him into what Khadgar believed only the second most embarrassing moment in the young man's life, both caused by the same woman.

The young king allowed her to twirl him around and Khadgar realized what this was all for. Anduin hadn’t had time to process and be a normal teenage boy and Khadgar would bet a hundred gold pieces that she had planned this whole celebration to take his mind off of his upturned world. Anduin had to mature in the span of a few months into the man the Alliance desperately needed after his father's death and Milladras wanted him to have a moment of fun and childishness during such tragic times. 

Milladras stopped after the music had finished and slipped something into Anduin’s hand. Khadgar saw the tears well in his eyes as he looked at the object before hugging Milladras. The elf looked down at him with that same motherly gaze she wore when helping children. They broke apart and spoke briefly before she made her way back over to Khadgar. 

“It’s a bit crowded in here, how about we go outside for a while?” He didn’t miss the mist in her eyes as she walked off towards the Keep’s gardens. The garden terrace was thankfully empty of party goers as the two slowly walked through the prized flowers and hedges.

“So what was his gift this year?”

“Varian’s compass.” Milladras leaned on the railing at the edge of the terrace and looked out over the pond below. “I found it while flying over the water off the coast of the Broken Shore and had it cleaned up. I remember when he gave it to him, how proud he was.” 

“Anduin is lucky to have you. They both were.” The greyed man stepped to her side and followed her gaze to the frogs hopping around the banks. Milladras turned her head and studied him intently.

“Stop comparing yourself to him, Khadgar.” When he didn’t respond, she reached up and turned his face to look at her. “You were still there, Varian wasn’t. We managed to be friends after agreeing it was for the best.” 

“It was that obvious?” He sighed at himself, leaning into her palm. She grabbed his hand with her free one and pulled him into a long kiss.

“You compare yourself to too many who came before you and I want you to realize you’re enough. Enough for me, enough for the Kirin Tor, enough for Azeroth.” She swayed them to a slow, unheard rhythm. “You aren’t alone in this fight, dalah'surfal.”

“Thank you, Millie.” He captured her lips again, trying to show her his gratitude for remaining by his side through it all, keeping him grounded. 

“Let’s go home, Khadgar.” She whispered as they pulled away.

“What about the party?” Milladras chuckled and poked his nose.

“I thought you said _you_ were the party.”


	6. Leaving

Hot desert wind blew all around Milladras, her hair fluttering wildy around her. She stared in awestruck horror at the titan sword protruding from the now decimated Silithus. The tears streaming down her pale cheeks were of a different sort than at King Anduin’s moving speech just hours before, stirring the hearts of his people at the memorium in Stormwind.

“Archdruid.” Milladras quickly wiped her face and turned to see Kherviha Dawnfury standing beside her. The Ren’dorei mirrored her expression, grim and on alert. “We should hurry back to the camp.” Kherviha was one of the newest allies to the Alliance, a Sin’dorei corrupted and reborn with void magic. Milladras had heard about her from Krindordron, how his sister had abandoned her holy training for that of the shadows and the void.

The two elven women gave all of their findings to the SI:7 agents as soon as they returned to the makeshift camp. Milladras couldn’t stop her eyes from wandering again and again to Sargaras’ sword, the same helpless feeling welling up in her chest as the day Varian Wrynn slipped through her grasp. Her mind hadn’t had a moments rest in months and she wondered how much more she could endure before insanity took hold.

“May I join you?” Kherviha leaned against the doorway to the druids tent.

“If you wish.” Milladras looked over her new friend with fascination. The dark violet hue of her skin, the touches of glowing void energy at the tips of her hair, the void had left its mark on all that dared use it. “You should be with your brother.”

“Krin will be alright. He’s always been the strongest of us, no matter what Kregdordron thinks.” Kherviha sat down with a heavy sigh. “He always worried about me the most.” Krindordron had gone missing weeks ago from the Trueshot Lodge and Milladras tried desperately to find him. She found him when Alleria had asked for her assistance in inviting her people into the ranks of the Alliance. He had found his sister and vowed to stay by her side, inevitably becoming the same as her. She had nearly cried when she laid eyes on his new appearance, his long auburn hair now short and the color of wine, his tan skin now that of his sister.

“I had one of my druids watch over him. Forgive me if I am out of place but I am relieved that he has found his way to our-”

“Archdruid!” The flap to the tent flew open. “Archdruid! The Archmage is here and he wants a word.” The guard looked between the druid and the priest.

“Will I see you back in Stormwind?” Kherviha took her hint to leave. Milladras nodded and gave a small smile.

“You shall. Send word to me when Krin comes around.”

“Of course.” With that, the shadow priest left and the guard as well. Milladras turned away from the opening, her gut already warning her of what the Archmage had to say. She didn’t know if she wanted to hear it but it looked like she had no choice. She couldn’t bring herself to turn and face him when she heard him pull back the leather flaps of the tent. “Archmage.” Her voice held strong, masking the growing hurt in her heart.

“Archdruid.” He returned somberly. He stepped closer to her, brushing his hand down her back. “You know I can’t do this, Millie.” His hand fell from her and she so badly missed its warmth.

“Please.” Milladras whimpered.

“I will not stand by while the Horde and the Alliance tear each other apart.”

“She killed her own people, Khadgar. Her own people who only wanted to meet with their living families.” She turned her head, tears welling in her eyes. “What am I going to do without you?” He pulled her around into his arms.

“I won’t be gone forever.” Khadgar whispered into her hair. “I’m going to return to Karazhan and seek wisdom from Medivh.”

“I might not survive another war. I am starting to feel my mortality.” Milladras confided. Khadgar never thought about how vulnerable she really was.

“We’ll make it through this.” Outside, the flapping of large wings drew both their attentions. Milladras wiped her eyes and grabbed for her weapon, heading out to investigate. Khadgar followed her and was shocked to see a Darnassian Sentinel jumping from her mount and running towards them.

“Alah darnana dor, Archdruid. I come with dire news.” The woman tried to catch her breath for a moment before continuing. “Armies of the Horde march on Darkshore, Malfurion was gravely wounded and Lady Tyrande rushed him to Stormwind. We need you in Lor’danel immediately.” Her heart stopped. She glanced back at Khadgar, tears filling her eyes once more.

“Go hide away in your tower. I have to save my people.” Her words were harsh and sorrowful. The Sentinel mounted her hippogryph and took to the air. Khadgar reached for Milladras but she pulled away. “Kene'thil surfas, Khadgar. May you find what you are looking for when you return to Karazhan.” With those final words, the Archdruid transformed and flew off in the direction of Darkshore.

“Kene’thil surfas, Milladras Starrunner.”


	7. Awakened from the Void

Krindordron Dawnfury tried to open his eyes, only to shut them once more against the harsh light. His head pounded, his heart raced, and something felt wrong. He blinked, trying to become accustomed to the brightness of the room, putting his hand up to block some of it. Kirndordron sat up, ignoring the sharp pains that shot through him. What had happened in the rift? His skin, it was a deep lilac, no longer tan. He remembered Argus, falling into a void tear, his sister- His sister had found him in the void, she brought him to Umbric. Kherviha was alive! The other students of Umbric welcomed him with warmth but then the ethereal prince attacked.

“Finally awake, are we?” A deep voice sounded at the other end of the room. A male druid made his way over to Krindordron, giving him a once over. Milladras had been in the void, she had come with Alleria Windrunner to help them. She must have had one of her healers watch over him. Krindordron looked around the room, noticing another bed opposite his and two chairs, one currently holding his sleeping sister. He locked onto the other bed.

“Who is that? In the other bed.” He asked his caretaker. The worgen frowned, a flash of fiery hatred flashing through his features.

“Archdruid Milladras.” The beast made his way to her side and muttered a spell, green light wrapping around her right arm. Krindordron leapt from his bed, stumbling to her side. She was unconscious and wrapped in bandages. Her hair and skin were smudged with ash.

“What happened to her?”

“You’ve missed a lot while you were asleep, Huntmaster.” The worgen carefully unwrapped one of the bandages to change it, revealing nasty burns. “That damned banshee burned down our home. Teldrassil was set ablaze by the Horde and Milladras tried to save as many on the island as she could. Mia Greymane found her in flames and helped bring her back to Stormwind.” Krindordron’s heart stopped. Sylvanas had set fire to the world tree? How many innocent lives did that cost? He felt ashamed to have once been proud to serve under the Horde banner.

“Brother.” A groggy Kherviha called to him. He turned away from the white-haired druid to his sister. “I am glad you are finally awake.” She crossed the room and embraced him gently.

“My mind is trying to catch up with everything.” The hunter turned back to the healer. “Will she be alright?”

“Physically? She’ll be fine. But the events of the past forty eight hours are going to leave lasting emotional scars.” His sister spoke up. “Come, Krin. Sit and rest.” She guided him back to his bed and sat him down.

“Where is Tiha?” His eyes never left Milladras’ still form.

“She’s at the stables in Old Town, I can have her brought here if you would like.” He nodded at his sister. “I’ll go get her. Rest while I’m away, please?”

“Thank you. I will.” He promised, laying back and staring up at the ceiling. There was so much to process. He had been changed by the void, his sister was alive and also void touched, Sylvanas Windrunner had burned Teldrassil, Milladras had almost died, and hundreds did. Krindordron turned his head and noticed a scroll on the bedside table. It was sealed with blue wax, stamped with the official symbol of Stormwind. King Anduin Wrynn had written him a letter welcoming him to the Alliance. He added that to the list of things he needed to process, he was a member of the Alliance now. He laid the letter back on the table and ran a hand through his short hair. The pitter-patter of excited paws made him sit up, smiling widely as he was pounced on.

“She was changed in the rift, but she is perfectly fine.” Kherviha smiled, watching the fox and it’s master reunite. Tiha’s fur was tinged a dark purple, occasionally a ripple of void energy could be seen. Krindordron held his beloved companion and whispered how much he loved her into her fur. The fox chirped happily, licking her masters face. The two eventually broke apart, Tiha hopping down and going to sniff at Milladras as she lay asleep.

“Tiha be careful.” Krindordron said firmly. Kherviha sat on the edge of her brothers bed and sighed.

“Something else happened that you should know about.” He braced for more heart wrenching news. “I don’t want you bringing it up to her when she wakes up, but the Archmage has decided to take no sides and instead left to seek his old mentor.”

“He abandoned the war. He abandoned Milladras.” Krindordron growled, anger building in his chest.

“He did not wish to see the Horde and the Alliance killing each other after we had finally defeated the Burning Legion. I believe she had felt the same days prior to the incident with Calia Menethil and the reunions. Now she’s going to need you to stand by her.”

“I would never abandon her.” He said firmly, looking past his sister to the woman he loved. Tiha had laid herself at Milladras’ feet. “I will never leave her side.”


	8. Call of Revenge

_“Mia, what can we do?” Milladras stood in the doorway of the Temple of Elune, watching the flames take the city. “I have to save them. I need to save them.”_

_“There’s not much we can do.” Mia Greymane locked eyes with the tall elf. “Try and get as many out as you can.” Milladras didn’t hesitate, running down the stone ramp into the great city of Darnassus. She rushed from dwelling to dwelling, battling the flames to help Night Elf and Worgen alike escape to the portal in the temple. How many had she managed to free? Her lungs burned with the smoke, sending harsh coughs through her. How long before she collapsed? She ignored the searing pain as she reached through a wall of fire to pull a young Worgen boy to safety._

_“Archdruid?” The boy looked up at Milladras. “My mother is missing!”_

_“I’ll find her, I promise.” She sent the boy running to safety and continued her efforts. She had several severe burns that littered her arms and torso. Her bodice was scorched and tattered, exposing her pale skin. She cried out in pain as she transformed into an owl and continued her search, quicker to fly than to run. Milladras managed to help another dozen people before the smoke became too much and she fell from the air, crashing to the charred earth in her normal elven form. She struggled to get to her feet but collapsed in a fit of coughing and choking. The world around her burned as she slowly fell into unconsciousness._

Milladras awoke with a start, sitting up and coughing to clear her lungs. She glanced around the dark room, her eyes gladly adjusting to the night. She was in Stormwind, the silhouette of the cathedral giving her at least that knowledge. The smell of antiseptic was strong and she looked down and saw the bandages wrapped around her arm and chest. How had she gotten here? Last thing she remembered was… Tears welled in her eyes, sobs wracking her body. She had failed. How many innocent lives had burned? 

“Millie?” A familiar male voice echoed across the room. She tried to look at him but couldn’t stop the blurry cascade. He crossed the room and sat on her bed, carefully pulling her into his arms. 

“Krin, I failed them all.” She sobbed into the hunters chest, clenching her fists in his tunic. He let her cry, rubbing her back and whispering to her softly. They sat in the darkness and soon Milladras grew quiet. She pulled away and looked him over. She ran a hand through his now short hair, trailing down to rest on his cheek. “You’re okay.” She whispered softly.

“And so are you.” Krindordron Dawnfury wiped at the remnants of her tears. He pulled his hand away when her face suddenly hardened. Her grief seemed to be replaced with a rage he had never known her to be capable of. 

“I failed them.” Milladras said again, her voice strong and bitter. Sylvanas had gone too far, burning hundreds of innocent people. An image of the little Gilnean girl she was trying to get to before she had collapsed flashed in her mind. “For thousands of years Teldrassil stood and for that banshee to set it ablaze-” Krindordron cut her off by pulling her into his arms. She didn’t return his embrace. She looked past him to the window and saw the fluttering of a familiar white owl. Krindordron turned to see what she was looking at.

“What is that?” The owl just hovered, staring at Milladras.

“The call to avenge.”


	9. Different Now

She was different now, he knew. The kind, peaceful woman he had grown to love over the past several years was gone, replaced with a creature fueled on pure hatred and vengeance. Krindordron winced as she brought her hammer down on a rooted troll. Her thorns pierced his skin, dragging his lifeless corpse below the earth. 

“That’s the last of them.” Her voice was hollow and muffled by the mask she wore. Milladras was dressed head to toe in 7th Legion armor, the gold glistening in the moonlight above Darkshore. Tiha whimpered behind her master. She was also uncomfortable with her masters friend these days. “Tyrande will want to know we finished clearing the Grove of the Ancients.” 

Krindordron remembered the sparse moments in Kul Tiras when the old Millie would shine through the darkness in her heart, playing with a passing bumble bee, helping that little Kul Tiran girl find shells on the beach, and especially when she met Ulfar. He was glad she wore that mask, hiding the dark pits that had replaced her enchanting blue eyes after Tyrande evoked the Night Warrior. 

“Are you listening?” She was irritated at him for drifting off in thought. 

“Sorry, what were you saying?” He ran a hand over the back of his neck. 

“Go back and inform Tyrande. I am going to Drustvar to take care of an attempted attack by the Horde.” Milladras wiped the blood from her hammer as she directed him. She froze suddenly, head jerking up at a tree a few yards away. 

“What is it, Millie?” Krindordron followed her gaze and saw him. The druid ripped her hood off, throwing it to the ground. Pitch black eyes glared at the raven.

“You see what she’s done?” She screamed as the bird took off. Hot and angry tears fell silently down her pale cheeks. “You let this happen!” She threw spell after spell after him as he ran away back to his tower. Astral energy rippled through the air, frankly scaring Krindordron. 

He missed the old Milladras, even if she was in love with _him_.


	10. Lovesick and Lost

Milladras was almost to her breaking point, hands clenched at her sides so she didn’t accidentally strangle him. They had been following Flynn around for at least an hour, Sabet, Bromsley, and herself. Sabet and Milladras glanced at each other, trying to decide if they could get away with killing him or if Bromsley would stop them.

“This is definitely the way.” The human muttered to himself, stumbling down the path. 

“Flynn, maybe you should let us fly you to Freehold.” Bromsley offered helpfully for the fifth time. He knew the two women in his company were about to snap on the drunk. It wasn’t lost on him that he, a large worgen, was the voice of reason in the group. The Kul Tiran they had befriended during their journey through Drustvar, stopped and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“Brom, if we walk around this damned forest, I’m going to break his legs and drag him out myself.” She huffed, looking up at the worgen. 

“If we break his neck we could tell Taelia he tripped over a rock in his stupor.” Milladras suggested, glaring at the man in question as he stopped to take another swig of his flask. “Or we could let the lizards have him.” 

“Sab, Millie, please try to remain patient. We need him to get through Freehold alive.”

“I think they’d welcome us as heroes if we deliver him dead.” Milladras growled. Bromsley really wished that Krindordron hadn’t been called away to Vol’dun, he was currently outnumbered two to one. 

“Ah here we are, this looks familiar! We must be going the right way.” Flynn slurred and carried on going in the circle he had entrapt them in. 

“Elune help us.” The elf muttered. She looked over at the red headed woman and noticed Sabet’s hands beginning to glow with a spell. Bromsley noticed too, grabbing her hands and stopping her casting. 

“Look, you two, I’m trying to get us through this hell with all of us intact, including the pirate. I want nothing more than to maul him myself but as I said before, Flynn is in our charge.” The worgen bristled. He was just as annoyed at being lost but they were getting on his nerves too. 

“Wait, lets try going left, that’s got to lead us to Freehold.” Flynn teetered off down the left split in the path. “I think once this is all over, you all owe me a drink, y’know, for killing the love of my life.” He stopped and smiled at them. Both women hauled back and punched him, knocking him out. 

“There, problem solved.” Sabet laughed. Bromsley just sighed, shifting into his bear form. The two balance druids hoisted Flynn over his back and the group headed off down the path, Milladras flying above to direct them on where to go. Once they reached the cliffs overlooking the pirate town, they offloaded Flynn and Sabet poured some water from her pouch on his face. The human slowly came around, looking up at the three druids hovering over him.

“I feel like I got hit by a boulder.” He rubbed his face, hissing at the pain.

“You fell and hit one. We carried you the rest of the way.” Milladras said nonchalantly. Bromsley helped him to his feet. The pirate looked down over the hive of scum and villainy.

“Here we are, Freehold. This is a rough town so let me do the talking.” He started down towards the town, stumbling down the path. The three just looked at each other and reluctantly followed him down.


	11. One in the Same

Milladras was barely listening to the excited Kul Tiran as they weaved through the streets of Boralus. The plump druid seemed excited to share the latest rumors about the post-war goings ons and her new adventures beyond the island nation of Kul Tiras. Sabet didn’t even mind that the Night Elf was only half listening, she was just glad to be in her presence once more. Milladras had sent word to her asking if she might be able to secure an audience with the Grand Admiral Jaina Proudmoore in their homeland, wanting to keep her meeting as quiet as possible. Sabet had promised that her privacy was indeed safe with her and had done as the master druid had requested. Jaina had seemed surprised by the sudden desire for Milladras’ visitation but had agreed with a smile.

“She’s in the main foyer.” Sabet smiled up at the elf, reaching out and squeezing her hand. “I hope you find the answers you are looking for.” Milladras gazed down at the human woman and nodded. It seemed Sabet was wiser than she had previously noted.

“Thank you, Sab.”

“We’ll be at the pub later, Brom and me, if you fancy a cold pint of ale to soothe the bones.” The half blind woman released her hand and left.

Milladras wandered the Proudmoore estate, walls decorated with their crest and paintings of Proudmoore’s long since parted. She followed them as they became more and more familiar, finding herself standing in the same room as the latest painting and it’s living subject. Jaina stood with her back to the druid, gaze locked on the painting of her older brother, Derek.

“I wasn’t expecting an audience with you, Archdruid Starrunner.” The white haired woman turned and offered a warm smile. “I always got the sense that you didn’t care for me.”

“I don’t.” She came to stand beside the mage, looking up at the portrait of the now undead Proudmoore. “I didn’t, but I’ve come to realize I need your guidance now more than anyone else I could turn to.”

This piqued Jaina’s interest greatly. She had met Milladras on a few occasions but never could imagine the proud elf seeking her advice given how outspoken she had been against her in the past. Thinking back on the hostility, it had been deserved on Jaina’s part. Milladras’ pitch black eyes, the same as Tyrande and many of the remaining Kaldorei, still sent a chill down the human’s spine.

“How can I be of service?” The druid glanced uneasily around the room and then back to Jaina.

“Might we speak in the gardens? Without prying ears if at all possible.”

“If that is what you wish.” The human led her through the large estate and out into the blooming flower garden her mother kept. Jaina waved away the guards from their posts and gestured for Milladras to wander at her leisure.

“I do appreciate your willingness to meet with me, Jaina. As I said, you are the only one who I believe can help me.” The elf sat on a stone bench beside the bed of cinderbloom. She looked defeated, ears drooping, eyes tired, hands shaking. Jaina was unsure if she should join her on the bench or remain standing so she took a breath and went with the latter. “I’ve come to realize how similar our lives have grown and I had hoped that you might offer me some way of quelling the rage.”

“Similar how?” The mage was curious about what she meant.

“Trying to bring our people out of their prejudices, suffering the slaughter of our people, losing the love of the men who had promised to remain by our sides.” Silent tears streamed down Milladras’ pale cheeks, startling Jaina. “The Night Warrior has filled me with so much hatred, I wonder what is truly my own and what is Elune’s.”

The Night Elf was quite accurate in her comparison of their situations. Jaina had been banished by her own mother, branded a traitor after her father's death, and Milladras had always seemed out of place amongst her rather superior elven companions. She had lost Theramore at the hands of Garrosh Hellscream and not too long ago, Sylvanas set the world tree Teldressil ablaze. Jaina’s heart tightened as she thought about Kalecgos and wondered who it was the druid spoke about. She remembered the blinding rage, the refusal to see past the hatred of the Horde she had developed.

“My heart aches for your people, Archdruid.”

“My heart feels as if it has been set ablaze with them. I was there that day, I fought the flames to save who I could. I answered Tyrande’s call to fight for Darkshore, I willingly allowed Elune to bestow her dark gift upon me.” Jaina nodded, showing she was listening, remembering all too well the suffocating grief and anger. “Jaina, I am so tired of killing just to kill. It does not bring back the dead, only adds to the numbers. Tyrande refuses to see that and I fear I’ve lost the rest of my people to their need for revenge.” Milladras seemed on the verge of sobs but refused to look any weaker than she had already allowed the mage to see. Jaina recalled the look of disappointment on the druids face when Tyrande and Malfurion had stormed out of the armistice signing along with Genn Greymane.

“How can I ease your pain?” She asked softly.

“I do not wish to continue down this path of vengeance, but I do not wish to let my people and my goddess down.” It was a sentiment Jaina knew all too well. Not only had Milladras been the one to help convince her mother she was no traitor, the druid had united her people and she’d be eternally grateful.

“You have done so much for me, for the Alliance, and for Azeroth. I think your goddess would want you to be true to yourself and that doing so would not disappoint anyone. I think the world needs the real Milladras back more than ever in these still tumultuous times.” It was odd to hear her first name coming from the mages mouth but her words indeed eased her racing mind. “It might help soothe the rage in others in the Alliance who’ve become bitter.”

“Did you work through the rage alone?”

“I had others supporting me, mainly Anduin and…and Kalec.” Jaina admitted. Milladras’ knuckles turned white with how tightly she clenched her fists.

“I fear Karazhan would not stand once I visited.” The mages eyes widened at the admission of who had held the heart of the Night Elf. She hadn’t imagined it would be Khadgar, but then again she couldn’t have begun to guess. “Not after he let that banshee massacre so many and chose to remain locked away with his books.” Jaina started piecing together the story behind Milladras’ feelings towards the Kirin Tor leader, not faulting her for her anger.

“I also had a select few close friends that kept me going.” She tried to change the subject to quell the druids temper.

“Well I suppose I do have those.” Milladras’ face softened at the thought of her friends, Bromsly, Krindordron, and Sabet came to mind.

“That’s good.” The two women sat in silence, the elf closing her eyes and allowing the ocean breeze to soothe her tired body. Jaina looked over her, noticing she wasn’t wearing the blue and gold armor of the Alliance as she had for so many months. She hadn’t seen her out of it since that day in Stormwind after Anduin’s memorial of those lost to the Legion and that seemed several lifetimes ago. Replacing the armor was a simple druids robe. Milladras spoke without opening her eyes. 

“I am sorry for how I’ve acted towards you now that I understand how you must have felt.”

“I am sorry you had to go through the same pain, Milladras.” Jaina squeezed her hand. The druid opened her dark eyes and locked them with hers.

“One last thing.”

“Of course.”

“Does the blood ever wash off?” Jaina’s heart broke even more at the shattered calm Milladras’ face held.

“No.” She squeezed her hands tighter. “No, but we use it to remind ourselves why we changed.” The elf seemed satisfied with her answer. Milladras stood and looked down at Jaina, black eyes somehow appearing more at ease than when she had first arrived.

“I will take my leave now, I apologize for taking up your time.” Jaina walked her out to the estate entrance and waved her farewell. Halfway down the stairs, Milladras paused and glanced back over her shoulder. “Thank you, Jaina.”

The elf walked through the streets, feeling a little more at ease after her talk with Jaina. She had been wise to turn to her rather than Anduin, who had been so torn between the war and his conscience. Her heart still felt heavy but Milladras figured that was a small burden to carry after all she had done. 

The druid found herself in front of the Snug Harbor Inn, not intending to as she wished to only suffer one embarrassing meeting that day, but here she stood. She could hear laughter and music pouring from the inns barroom, making her feel more out of place. Something compelled her to go inside despite the weight in her chest.

“Millie! ‘Bout time you showed up!” Sabet waved her over to a table near the hearth. Bromsley sat beside the Kul Tiran with a furry arm wrapped around her shoulder. 

“I almost let her drink your wine.” He chuckled as she sat opposite them. He noticed in the fireplace reflected in her dark eyes, that she seemed off.

“Did the Admiral have what you needed?” Sabet leaned in, clearly reaching the edge of tipsy and drunk. Bromsley nudged his partner but was surprised when a soft smile settled on Milladras’ face.

“She did.” 


	12. Promise

Khadgar hadn’t been expecting the hooded figure sitting on the tower balcony. The being’s pale tattered ears twitched at his return to the decrepit mage tower but they remained unmoving. He drew his staff, but he lowered it upon the realization he recognized the ornate blue and gold armor. Not since that day in Darkshore had he seen it but that moment had haunted him from then on, the anger, the heartbreak, the guilt, all seared into his mind.

The dilemma was, Khadgar had no idea how to approach her out of fear he’d spook her away and lose her once again. She was sitting with her legs crossed, facing away from the mage but he knew she was well aware of his every movement. Her body posture seemed strong but he didn’t miss the trembling in her shoulders. She wouldn’t have come to him without reason but whether he’d survive that reason remained to be seen.

Khadgar moved past her, hoping if he went on as normal she would feel at ease. He removed his satchel and put away the fresh herbs and mushrooms he had been out foraging. With a flick of his wrist, an old kettle was set above the hearth to boil for tea. She remained sitting, eyes closed behind her mask. Once the water was hot enough, he added the leaves and left it to steep. He grabbed two mismatched cups and filled them. Careful not to spill them, he crossed the room and set one down in front of his guest and sat himself facing her. He summoned a book to his waiting hand and started reading while enjoying the steaming beverage. 

Milladras felt as if she couldn’t breathe. Her chest felt tight, her eyes wanted to water, her body shook. She had come to...to what exactly? Yell at him? Apologize? It certainly wasn’t to sit there like a scared child. She wanted to make him understand how she felt, the grief and the rage, but being in his presence once again sent her mind into a confused frenzy. Maybe she should have consulted with Jaina on this reunion because it was not going as she had hoped. 

Even in her empowered rage, she had still loved him. Even with the pain of him leaving her to her peoples slaughter alone, she still loved him. Even when asking Elune to revoke her gift, she loved him. What she feared most was the feral beast he had seen many moons ago had wiped any fond feelings he had once held for her from his heart. She needed his support in returning to some sense of normality but she wouldn’t put that on him if he didn’t want it.

With a trembling hand, Milladras reached up and pulled the golden mask from her face and gently set it aside. She slid the hood down over her ears, letting it pool on her back. Khadgar looked up at the movement and was surprised to see her light blue eyes staring back at him. He had prepared himself for the lifeless black orbs the Night Warrior had given her but to see them back to their original shade was a relief. He closed his book and laid it beside him, ready to listen to anything she had come to say.

“Khadgar, I-” Her voice was soft and timid but a welcome sound to his ears. She looked frightened, like an injured gryphon caught in a trap. Her lip quivered, obviously holding back an oceans worth of emotion. “I lost so much.” She clenched her hands into tight fists but released them. 

With her mask gone, he could see scars that had not been there when they parted in Silithus. Burns and cuts marred her once flawless ivory skin, as if she hadn’t cared to heal them with magical means. She looked like the seasoned veteran she truly was, not the innocent elf he had built up in his mind. The Fourth War was simply one of many she had fought in but none had shown physically on her person until now. 

“I lost you. I lost my people. I lost my homeland. And in all of that loss, I lost myself. I let the grief and anger consume me and shut out anyone who tried to talk sense into me. I slaughtered entire platoons, villages, prisoners, with no remorse. I would have driven them extinct.” Khadgar knew ‘them’ meant the Horde. “I would have done it for the Kaldorei we lost and for the ones still breathing. I took every mission Mathias or Genn gave me for a chance to kill as many enemies as I could. We laid siege upon the golden city, we took back Kul Tiras, but it wasn’t enough.”

“What changed?” He finally spoke. Hearing his voice after so long brought a wave of comfort crashing through her. 

“I saw the creature I had become. The insatiable beast that banshee created, that the Alliance nurtured. I realized I had been used to further the war effort. When we marched on Orgrimmar with Saurfang and the Horde army, our united cause to end Sylvanas’ reign, I knew I had to stop my quest for vengeance as it had solved nothing.” The more she spoke, the angrier she became. “Khadgar, how could you leave us to kill each other? How could you leave me to become a monster?” Tears poured down her scarred cheeks. 

He couldn’t fault her for feeling that he shared the blame, many a night he paced the tower wondering if the tragedies of the Fourth War were worth his neutrality. Khadgar reached out a gentle hand and wiped at the steady stream of tears. 

“You abandoned Azeroth to the clutches of Azshara and N’zoth! You abandoned me to be consumed by darkness!” Milladras gripped his arm that touched her face, digging her nails into his skin and drawing blood. She looked down at the damage she had done and quickly let him go, standing and leaning over the balcony. She held herself as she hyperventilated, trying desperately to calm down. It felt like ten thousand years of pain was trying to make itself known.

“Milladras, what can I do to help you?” Khadgar spoke softly, standing at her side. Her eyes were wide with panic when she looked at him again. 

“I don’t know. I feel like I’m being ripped apart and you’re the only one who’s ever kept me together.” She felt him pull her into his arms and hold her to his chest. The familiar scent of him and the support in his grasp sent her over the edge of her breakdown. She clung to him for dear life and allowed herself to feel every emotion her brain threw at her. Her legs gave way and he sunk to the floor with her, never letting up his hold on her. 

“I can never ask for your forgiveness, nor do I deserve it, but Millie I promise to never give up on you.” Khadgar whispered into her hair as her tremors died out and were replaced with sniffles. 


End file.
